The 8a Team Part III: Good Times
by Sebwazzup
Summary: Steven and Ash have been leading the 8a Team successfully in stopping crime after Seb's departure to Paraguay. But when an old enemy more powerful than Andrew himself rises from the shadows, their safety is threatened. Without Seb's help, will the 8a Team be able to stop Admiral Gregory Grayfoo from causing mass destruction throughout the whole of Europe?
1. Chapter 1 - London Underground

The 8a Team: Good Times – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 1: LONDON UNDERGROUND**

The final London Underground trains were leaving from the O2 to Waterloo station. Thousands of people stampeded their way into the Underground station, desperate to get home early after the concert they had just been to. The trains filled to the brim with them, the platforms full of angry civilians grabbing their way into the vehicles like zombies. The final few squashed their ways into the trains as the doors slid shut, trapping the outsiders on the platform for the night. The trains began to move, speeding their way through the labyrinth of tunnels that would lead the people to their destinations. Destinations they would never reach.

Yellow bolts of energy suddenly filled the tunnels, striking the trains. The vehicles came to a halt, their lights dimming. People inside the trains started panicking, looking outside at the darkness of the tunnels. Nothing moved, apart from a few rats scurrying on the rails, sniffing the air around them. Suddenly, a small orange light filled the tunnels in front of the various stilled trains. The passengers peered through the windows, trying to make out what the source of the lights was. When they saw it, they began to scream.

Roaring flames were spreading through the tunnels, moving towards the trains at a deadly speed. The passengers were rampaging towards the back of the train, crushing each other as they did it. A baby started to cry, and its mother cradled it, telling it everything was going to be fine. The flames reached the first train, causing it to explode almost immediately. The passengers on board it were smothered in fire, melting into the vehicle's structure. The burning metal shards from the train shot into the train behind it, impaling the passengers who were looking through the windows. A head rolled onto the rails, a terrified expression on its face.

The fire spread onto the second train, causing it to erupt like the first. The mother who was cradling the baby used her body as a shield to protect it as the flames reached her. It couldn't save either of them as the fires destroyed every sign of life within the train. In the remaining three trains behind the first two, the doors were smashed open. Screaming passengers sprinted through the tunnels, heading back towards the O2 station. Behind the fleeing crowd, the third train burst alight and sent metal fragments towards them. The people at the back of the crowd were not so lucky as the sharp, burning metal hit them. One burning piece of metal burst through a man's chest like a spear, causing his ribs, lungs and heart to fall out of the front of his body.

The crowd raced into the Underground station, screaming orders to the thousands of people still waiting on the platform. A massive uproar began as hundreds of panicking humans stomped up the steps and took the lifts back towards the O2 arena. The people still on the tracks burst into flames as the fourth and fifth trains sent a volcanic eruption of fire and metal through the tunnel and into the platform. Due to the weight of the number of screaming people on the stairs, the metal steps gave in, breaking and sending men and women plummeting into the flames below. The remaining survivors fled out of the station, where they were met by police cars and ambulances. Five fire engines were behind the other vehicles, the night sky filled with the sound of sirens. The O2 arena itself was in flames, which were set in a particular pattern. Police helicopters flew over the arena, filming what they saw.

The flames had drawn out a shape into the burning arena. A circular body, filling the main shape of the arena. In the middle were two huge burning eyes, a deadly smile under them.

Gregory Grayfoo had risen from the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2 - Gunners in Chertsey

The 8a Team: Good Times – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 2: GUNNERS IN CHERTSEY**

It was a cold December afternoon, the chilly breeze filling the town of Chertsey. Ash, Abi, Emily and Charlotte were sitting on a table in Subway, having some after-school snacks.

"Any of you been in touch with Seb in the past month?" Abi asked.

Emily and Ash put their hands up, nodding.

"Okay, cool", Abi continued.

"I know what you're thinking about", Ash said, "And don't worry about it. Things have also been awkward between me and Steven after that day. The day that Jasmine died."

James walked up to them, a newspaper in his hand.

"I think you should see this", he said, throwing the paper at the table. Charlotte grabbed the newspaper, reading the front headline.

_FREAK TERRORIST ATTACK KILLS HUNDREDS IN LONDON_

_Fatal explosions in the London Underground tunnel network near the O2 yesterday have killed 427 people, along with causing over 700 casualties. It is believed that a terrorist had started a fire in the tunnels, which led to five trains being ignited and killing all the passengers aboard them. The fires had spread into the train platform itself, causing a large stampede which crushed many others and broke some of the stairs leading into the station. The unknown terrorist, possibly inspired by the works of the late Andrew Tobin, had left a sign on the top of the O2 arena as a possible warning to Londoners. READ MORE... PAGE 7_

There was an image on the paper of the O2 from sky view, a fiery face staring at the readers.

"Grayfoo?" Emily asked.

"I think so", Charlotte replied.

"It's kinda cool that the press thinks Andrew's dead", James laughed. He stopped abruptly when nobody else joined him in laughter.

Four men walked into the restaurant, all with sunglasses on. Quite odd for a December look. The man in front, presumably the leader, had a long scar over and under his left eye. He wore a hoodie, with a rifle attached to his back. The man behind was younger, with a small moustache growing under his nose. There was a double-barrelled shotgun in his hands. The third man had long, curly hair, along with stubble on his face. His skin was olive-coloured, indicating that he wasn't from around England. He had one Desert Eagle on each hand, twirling them around every now and then. The man at the back was bald and quite tubby. There was small stubble from where his beard once was, and some where there may once have been sideburns. He carried a large flamethrower.

Charlotte, Abi, Emily and Ash stood up slowly, walking backwards towards the toilets.

"Wait a minute, ladies", spoke the leader, with a strong Australian accent. "We just wanna have a little talk with ya. Get to know ya." He walked up to Ash, stroking her cheek. "Are you... scared, girlie?"

Ash didn't answer; she just took another step back.

"It's all right to be scared of us", continued the leader, "You should be scared anyway." He took the rifle out from his back, pointing it at her chest. "Now, could you tell us the whereabouts of the 8a Team? Gregs wants some information from them."

Abi hid behind the table, but the man behind the leader picked her up, putting the double barrel of the shotgun into her mouth.

"Don't run from us, lovely", spoke the man, a slight French accent in his voice.

As the third and fourth men grabbed Emily and Charlotte, James whispered into a walkie talkie from outside the restaurant as he watched.

"Steven, get the Stashtag."

The fat bald gunner pointed the flamethrower at Charlotte's forehead.

"Number 1's right", he spoke, hints of German in his tone, "We just want some information for Herr Greg."

Emily kicked at the olive-skinned gunner who approached her, stopping when he put one Desert Eagle in her mouth and pointed the other at her forehead.

"Don't do that", he spoke in a strong Indian voice, "It hurts. Not as much as my Eagles could hurt you if you kept kicking."

Number One spoke again. "Now tell me, pretties, where is Andrew Tobin?"

A faint motor sound came from the floor beneath the gunners. All of a sudden, the ground behind them exploded, causing them to drop their weapons in surprise. The flamethrower accidentally let out a few sparks, causing the bald gunner's trousers to catch fire. He put them out rapidly, shouting in panic.  
From the hole in the ground, a motorbike began to rise into the restaurant. It was blue and white, guns attached to its sides. Steven was sitting in it, his Stashtag helmet on.

"Right", Steven said, "I recommend you back off now before things get ugly between us."

Number One laughed, picking up his rifle. "I'm not threatened by kids."

"Your loss", Steven replied. He pressed a button on the bike, causing a bullet to shoot into Number One's gun arm. He dropped the rifle, screaming in pain.

Steven pressed another button on the Stashtag, causing it to call 999.

"Hello", Steven spoke, "I'd like the police. A quartet of gunned wankers just broke into Subway and assaulted some kids, and I'd love it if you came and picked them up."

Steven hung up the phone, smiling at the four gunners. "Thanks for your time."  
The gunners bowed their heads in shame, and Steven saluted mockingly.

"Hope to do business with you again!" he said.


	3. Chapter 3 - Black

The 8a Team: Good Times – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 3: BLACK**

The policemen arrived on the scene, cuffing up the four bandits. Steve G walked over to the Stashtag, talking to Steven.

"You know you've just caught four of England's most wanted criminals, right?"

Steven's eyes widened, looking at the four men get taken away. "Who are they?"

"Assassins. The one with the scar's their leader. His name's Dominic Black, who's wanted for murder, assault, vandalism and robbery."

"And the others?"

"Patrice 'Le Storm' Mondaine, Johann Dṻmsdei and Ranjit Armigeddin. All of them are wanted for the same reason as Black."  
"Dominic mentioned a 'Gregs'", Ash said, "Do you think that he's talking about Gregory Grayfoo?"  
"Well, as a policeman I should investigate it", Steve G replied.

Steven turned his head slightly away as Ash and Steve G conversed more about police work and investigations, thinking back to that day above Oxford Circus. He could picture a giant Andrew smacking him and Ash into the sky, and Jasmine falling hundreds of feet to her death. He could see Ash speaking to him, telling him that it was over. He could feel the same gloom and despair he felt on that day. He could turn around and see Seb's hidden expression of pain when Abi shook her head, and Ash sitting and crying with Connor. He could now see a round, yellow shape looking at him from within the shadows of his daydream. It had two black eyes and a twisted smile, a faint yellow glow coming from its outline. It was laughing maniacally, laughing into his face. It mocked him for watching Ash leave him, for watching Andrew lose all his strength, for watching Jasmine plunge inevitably towards her doom. It spat at him, bringing him back into consciousness.

"Er, is there a Steven McLoughlin here?" asked a policeman, turning to Steve G.  
"Yes", Steven replied, putting up his hand. "What can I do for you, officer?"  
"Dominic Black wants to talk to you", the policeman spoke. "He says it's important."  
Steven followed to a police car, where Black was chained to the boot.  
"Hello there, Stevie", spoke Dominic, "Rumour tells me you're head of the 8a Team."  
Steven nodded, listening.  
"Gregs has no beef with your lot, he just wants one thing. Andrew. He knows he's not dead, and he needs 'im for something."  
"What's that?" Steven asked.  
"I dunno, he don't tell me anything. But he's pretty pissed about something to do with 'im."  
Steven shook his head. "We don't know where Andrew is."  
Dominic spat at Steven, a frown growing on his face. "Don't lie to me, laddie", he spoke, "You don't knows I can kill you in 'undreds of little ways. You better give 'im up, before Gregs comes for 'im."

The policemen pushed Black into the car, shutting the door.  
"Don't be intimidated by him", said one officer to Steven, "Intimidation is his power. He wants people to be afraid of him."  
Steven nodded as the remaining policemen got into their police cars, driving away with their new prisoners.

Steve G took Steven back into Subway, where they met with James, Ash, Charlotte, Abi and Emily.  
"Make sure Andrew stays hidden", he spoke to them, "Gregory Grayfoo probably has more people searching for him. Whatever you do, make sure he doesn't leave the tunnelling system in your cave."  
Steven nodded, Ash nodding after him.  
"Me and Britain's finest will make sure we find Gregory before he finds you."

Steve G walked out of the restaurant, getting into the last police car. It wailed off into the distance. Steven walked over to the Stashtag, hopping on to it.  
"Are you going to the cave?" Abi asked.  
"Yeah", Steven replied, "It's the safest place in England. I'm gonna make sure Andrew's safe, and then I'm going to contact Seb about Grayfoo."  
"Why would Seb care?" Abi asked. "He's on the opposite side of the world, and there's nothing he can do for us to stop Grayfoo. We look to you now."  
Steven shook his head, pressing a button on the Stashtag. It descended into the ground, revving its way back into the tunnelling system.

When Steven entered the cave, he looked around at the computers and television screens. Andrew was nowhere to be seen.


	4. Chapter 4 - It's a Shame

The 8a Team: Good Times – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 4: IT'S A SHAME**

Andrew was in a park in Staines, the same one he first earned his staff in. He was throwing a basketball into a net repeatedly, trying to adjust to his normal life. He looked at the bin that was stood by the basketball net, remembering how his first confrontation with Admiral Gregory Grayfoo had ended. He remembered holding that staff in his hand, feeling the power as he took all of Grayfoo's energy. He would have been incredible and unstoppable, if it wasn't for the damn 8a Team. 9 children that could underestimate someone as powerful as him! He groaned in frustration, pushing his arms forwards. To his amazement, the bin flew backwards and shattered into millions of pieces, rubbish blowing away in the wind.

"Surprised?" asked a voice from behind him. Andrew turned around, looking at the overgrown yellow fruit that smiled at him.  
"Grayfoo", Andrew started.  
"Oh, shush, you", Gregory interrupted, "Don't do the typical 'saying your antagonist's name threateningly' thing. It's just a major bore."  
"Are you not scared that I still have powers?" Andrew asked.  
"It's not as much as you think, Andrew. You'll only be able to use that power around four more times. Then the exhaustion will kill you."  
"I want my powers back, Gregory. I'll help you in what you wanted me and Dean to do originally. I promise I won't betray you again."

Gregory burst into laughter, spinning around in the air.  
"I don't need your help anymore", he spoke, "I just need your lifeline. It's the only way that I can turn back into my superior Stormling form again."  
Gregory wrapped yellow beams around Andrew, starting to crush him.  
"You know, it's a shame. I thought this would take a lot longer. I thought that it would end up with a large amount of criminals searching for you, and your little friends in the 8a Team to fight back in your protection."  
"Don't underestimate them", Andrew groaned, "I did, and it was a huge mistake."  
"I'm sure you didn't realise I'm NOT FROM AROUND HERE!" shouted Gregory, crushing Andrew more.  
Andrew span around in frustration, suddenly dematerialising.

Gregory stared in astonishment at what just happened, the yellow beams setting the ground on fire. He began to groan in anger, shutting his eyes and lifting five walking people into the air. They burst into flames, screaming as their skin and facial features melted away. Black bones rained onto the ground.

In prison, Dominic Black scratched into his walls with a knife he'd slipped through the security guards.  
KILL STEVEN  
He laughed as he imagined what he could do to have revenge on that little snob for getting arrested. Yes, he could shoot through his head with his sniper rifle, little Ash watching. Then, he would splatter her brains all over the ground. Gregory would pay him a fortune for his great work.  
"What are you doing?" asked his cellmate.  
Black sighed. "None of your business", he muttered.  
He couldn't stand this cellmate of his, who would constantly want to get involved in his schemes. He had revealed himself as the Cannonfeather, a name that meant absolutely nothing to Black. He worked for some criminal company called Illuminati, another name that meant nothing to Black. What did he want to know about Gregory?

A security guard came up to the cell, unlocking it.  
"Dominic Black, you've been bailed out of prison", he said, "Come with me."  
Dominic smiled, waving goodbye to the Cannonfeather as he walked out. He stood with the security guard, before grabbing him in a headlock.  
"Hey, I"- choked the guard, "Security"-  
Black grabbed his knife, slitting the guard's throat. He threw the dead body into the Cannonfeather's cell, locking it.  
"Have fun with him", he winked, picking up his sniper rifle from the security guard's desk and walking towards the exit of the prison.


	5. Chapter 5 - Live from Paraguay

The 8a Team: Good Times – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 5: LIVE FROM PARAGUAY**

Skype was ringing from Seb's laptop. He walked into his room, sipping some virgin Piña Colada. His skin was tanned from over a month of living in Paraguay, and there were sunglasses on his face. He sat on his swivel chair, answering his Skype call. Connor and Steven appeared on the screen, speaking to him.  
"Hi, Seb", Steven said, "We have a problem."  
"Don't tell me", Seb replied, "That someone's died. If someone's dead, that's your fault."  
"It's Grayfoo. He's back."  
Seb took off his sunglasses, putting on his regular spectacles. His tanned face lost a bit of colour. "What has he done?"  
Connor put up the front page of a newspaper, showing the burning top of the O2 arena. The face of fire pulled a smile of hatred at Seb.  
"Oh, dear", Seb said, "We're gonna have to plan something to stop him, Steven. Is there anything we can threaten him with?"  
Steven nodded.  
"Go on then", Seb said.

"The other day", spoke Steven, "Ash and her friends were attacked by four gunmen at Subway. The men said they worked for Gregory, and that they wanted Andrew Tobin."  
"Are the girls all right?"  
"Yeah, they're fine. I'm just glad to hear you're concerned about Abi's safety."  
"I never mentioned her. Anyway, how are things with Ash?"  
Steven turned away, whispering to the screen. "Still awkward."  
"Really?" Seb asked. "By now you should be fine. You saved her life. I mean, I talk with her all the time over Skype and Facebook."  
"Well, it's great to hear that you two are having fun", Steven snapped.  
Seb felt guilty for mentioning that. He quickly changed the conversation topic. "So Gregory wants Andrew. Are you making sure that he's safe?"  
Connor looked at Steven, smiling awkwardly.  
"You see", Connor said, "We may have misplaced him."

Seb went even whiter. He began to glare at the screen, where Steven and Connor shared an awkward laugh at him.  
"You know you've just put your whole country in danger", Seb snapped.  
"Well, I know", Steven started, "But"-  
"But WHAT?"  
"Well, he always stayed in the Stashcave."  
"Oh, don't tell me you named the base I made you the STASHCAVE."  
"Well, yeah. Things have changed, Seb."  
"You and Ash are still awkward."  
"We haven't seen Andrew in two weeks", Steven spoke. His voice was significantly more aggressive. "I was busy saving Ash's life when it happened. And you know what, Seb? At least I have the girl I liked within a thousand-mile radius."

The colour on Seb's face returned. Only, it went a deep shade of red.  
"You're lucky I gave you the position to lead this team!" Seb shouted. "You're lucky that I prepared absolutely everything you needed in that FUCKING Stashcave for you guys to get your information from! And you're lucky…" Seb paused to get his breath back. His voice returned to normal. "You're lucky that you don't have me to lead you anymore. I wish you the best of luck in finding Andrew and stopping Grayfoo, but you know what? As leader, you're gonna have to do it on your own. So I'm not gonna be here for giving you advice anymore."

Before Steven or Connor could object, Seb hung up the Skype call. He returned to drinking his Piña Colada, switching off his laptop. As he walked out of his room, his dog came up to him and started humping his leg.  
"Oh, fuck off!" Seb snapped.  
Steven and Connor sat at the Stashcave, waiting for Seb to change his mind and call back. After 3 hours, nothing had happened.  
"I guess that's it", Steven said, "It's time for me to make the decisions."  
"What is your plan?" Connor asked.  
"We're gonna let Gregory take Andrew."


	6. Chapter 6 - The Kidnap

The 8a Team: Good Times – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 6: THE KIDNAP**

It was lunchtime at school, and Connor and James were sitting together at the science block. James was eating a sandwich, while Connor seemed to have some sort of posh food in a container.  
"What the fuck is that?" James asked.  
"It's called couscous", Connor replied.  
"What the fuck is cusscuss? Is it some kind of poshy meal?"  
"It is not posh. If you had my level of intellect, you would have known that."  
"Fuck you, Connor."

Steven walked into the science block, talking to a girl. James finished his sandwich, walking over to them. "Get in there, Stevo!" he said.  
"Shut up, James", Steven snapped, "At least I can talk to girls."  
"Hi, Naomi", James said to the girl. "Hi, James", she replied.  
James walked away, pointing his middle fingers at Steven. "I can talk to girls, wanker!" he laughed.  
"He just made you look like an idiot", Naomi told Steven.  
"Believe me", Steven laughed, "That's not difficult."

At the front of the school, a revving sound began to fill the entrance. Four motorbikes rushed in, stopping at the parking lot. The man at the front jumped off his bike, taking his sniper rifle from his back. It was Dominic Black and his three men.  
"Find Steven", he told his men, "And if you don't find him, take his friends."  
Patrice Mondaine got off his bike as well, taking out his double-barrelled shotgun. "Yes, sir", he replied.

"You wanna know a secret?" Steven asked Naomi. She turned to him, nodding.  
"Come with me", he said, walking her to the IT block. When they walked into the room on the bottom floor, Steven moved a bin out of the way to reveal a small button on the ground. "You ready?" he asked Naomi, and she nodded to him.

Steven stepped on the button, causing all of the windows to slam shut. Naomi started shivering, but Steven put his arm across her shoulder. The floor began to slowly descend, revealing an underground room full of televisions and computers. The Stashtag sensed that there were people around, its front light switching on.  
"Welcome", Steven told her, "to the hideout of the 8a Team."  
Naomi stared at him, startled. "YOU'RE the 8a Team?"  
"Yep", Steven replied, "The head of them. At least, after Seb left. You wanna make yourself at home?"  
Steven sat her down on one of the sofas, walking over to a coffee machine next to the computer screens. He brought back two cups of coffee, giving one to Naomi.  
"Wow", she laughed, "Seb really thought of everything."  
"Actually, I brought in the coffee machine."  
Naomi laughed, resting her head on Steven's shoulder. "Tell me about your adventures as a hero. Tell me about the Andrew Tobin case."  
_Thank you, Seb,_ Steven thought to himself. "Well"-

The floor began to ascend back into the IT room, where James was waiting.  
"What the fuck do you want, James?" Steven snapped.  
"They're back", James panicked, "And they took them off on motorbikes."  
"Who?"  
"Those gunners. They took Emily, Abi, Ash and Charlotte."  
"Oh, come on. I don't have time to go and"-  
"Go be a hero", Naomi told Steven, "I'll be waiting."  
She held Steven's hand, and his face lit up.  
"Step on the button, James", he said, "I need to go and get the Stashtag."


	7. Chapter 7 - The Stashtag

The 8a Team: Good Times – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 7: THE STASHTAG**

The girls were strapped to the back of each motorbike. Black led the bikes onto the motorway, Ash screaming at him from the back of his motorbike.  
"Shut up, girlie", Black snapped. "Steven will come for you soon."  
Patrice accelerated alongside Black's motorbike, smiling. "The little English _pute_ on my bike won't shut up", he told Black, "May I kill her?"  
Black looked at Abi, who was shouting racist remarks at Patrice.  
"I guess one death wouldn't be a problem", Black laughed.  
Patrice smiled, reaching backwards for his shotgun. A bullet suddenly sliced through the air, hitting the back wheel of Patrice's motorbike. It began to swerve from side to side, causing Abi to panic.  
"You shut up, you little _merde_!" Patrice screamed.

The Stashtag had appeared next to the four motorbikes, guns attached to its sides. Steven was controlling it, smiling at the angry gunners.  
"I'll be taking her", Steven said to Patrice, pulling Abi out of the motorbike and onto the Stashtag. He rammed into Patrice's bike, sending it crashing into the pavement.  
"Sacrebleu!" Patrice snapped as he leapt off his bike.  
Steven backed up a bit towards the bike Dümsdei was driving. Charlotte was strapped to the back of it, screaming "STEVEN!"  
Steven pressed a button on the Stashtag, causing spikes to appear on its sides. He rammed into Dümsdei's bike, the spikes sticking to the sides of it. Dümsdei continued driving, shouting at Black and Armigeddin for help. Steven jumped to the other bike, freeing Charlotte and seating her at the back of the Stashtag with Abi. He then got back on the Stashtag, pressing a button. The spikes disappeared, causing Dümsdei's bike to swerve onto the pavement.  
"Where have you been?" Charlotte complained.  
"Trying to get a girlfriend", Steven laughed.

Ranjit Armigeddin backed his bike up to level the Stashtag. One of his hands held on to a Desert Eagle, firing at Steven. Black turned around, frowning.  
"**I** get to id, ramming his motorbike into the Stashtag again.  
uld see the fiery look in Black'himpering from Black'violently into a kill Steven", he snapped to Ranjit as he rammed into his bike. Ranjit, Emily and the bike flew backwards, turning sideways violently into a fence. The front wheel of the bike slammed Ranjit's head into the fence, cracking it open. Ranjit twitched a bit as blood trickled out of his mouth. Emily landed safely a few feet away, taking the dead Armigeddin's Desert Eagles.  
"Tell me where Andrew is, you motherfucker", Dominic Black snapped as he slammed into the Stashtag. Abi and Charlotte screamed, Ash whimpering from Black's motorbike.  
"I don't know where he is", Steven replied, "He's been missing for about two weeks."  
"Gregs spotted him two days ago", Black snapped, "You'd know where it is."  
Black turned to the back of his bike, pointing his sniper rifle at Ash's head. "Tell me where Andrew is, or I'll blow 'er brains out."

Steven could now see the magnitude of the situation. He could see the fiery look in Black's scarred eye from behind his sunglasses.  
"I honestly don't know where he is", Steven whimpered, "Don't kill her."  
Black giggled. "Bitch", he said, ramming his motorbike into the Stashtag again.  
Steven pressed a button on the Stashtag, and the spikes appeared on its sides again. They penetrated Black's bike, taking control of it. Steven drove the Stashtag towards the fence that Ranjit had hit, slamming Black and his bike into it. Steven untied Ash and picked her up from the bike wreckage.

Dominic Black stood up, his hands on his back. He groaned in pain, hunching towards the ground and picking up his sniper rifle. Steven withdrew the spikes from the Stashtag, jumping off it to face Black.  
"Going somewhere?" he asked.  
"Yeah", Black laughed as he fired his sniper at Steven. Steven ducked, but as he got up Black had started to run away with Johann Dümsdei and Patrice Mondaine.  
"Fuck that", Steven sighed to the girls, "I have a date to get back to."


End file.
